Various hoof maladies have been treated in the past by application of medication followed by an attempt to elevate the affected claw of the hoof. This is done so the weight of the animal is not applied to the injured or infected area, but is borne instead by the adjacent healthy claw, and to keep the affected area above the ground surface until healed. Various "shoes and devices" have been designed for this purpose, but have met with only limited success.
Wooden block shoes have been used that are taped, glued, or otherwise secured to the sole of the healthy claw in an attempt to elevate the affected claw above the ground surface. The wood is relatively rigid and can become unstable on wet or hard surfaces. Further if the wooden block shoe is not carefully shaped to accommodate the particular claw, the animal's weight becomes unevenly distributed and injury to the connective ligaments can occur.
Another solution is plastic molded shoes. One shoe mold is shaped for left (or lateral) claws, another mold is shaped for right (or medial) claws. The plastic selected for the shoes is relatively hard. The size, shape and length causes instability on larger claws. Also separate shoes must be purchased for each particular claw (left or right). Still further, the prior plastic shoes have waffle soles that do not effectively distribute the weight of the animal to the outside of the sole where weight should naturally be borne.
The present invention is a solution to the above problems and offers additional objects and advantages not realized by the prior shoe constructions.